


The Logince Aquarium Fic

by rehks_the_mess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, First Dates, Fluff, Logan is a walking wikipedia, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roman is a gay disaster, implied moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehks_the_mess/pseuds/rehks_the_mess
Summary: Roman asks Logan on a date to the aquarium, disaster gay ensues.





	The Logince Aquarium Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever  
> Based on this post by @despacitosanders on tumblr https://despacitosanders.tumblr.com/post/181899208760/these-two-textposts-kind-of-fit-together-so

Roman Prince has had the biggest crush on Logan Page from the moment he first saw him. His closest friend Patton Hart had started hanging out with Virgil Night this year and along with Virgil came him. The first time they met last semester, he was absolutely mistified. It took an awkward cough from Virgil to break him out of his trance. This boy was just so beautiful. Logan seemed very shy at that first meeting but Roman soon learned that he really knew his stuff, and on top of that this kid was a savage. He was always there with a witty quip and he held his ground in debates. Roman and him had several over the semester.

One time Roman was auditioning for a part in the school musical where he had to rap and he needed to practice. Logan challenged him to a rap battle and Roman obviously thought that the nerd wouldn’t be too much of a challenge. Of course he was wrong because Logan wiped the floor with him. He was bitter about it for the rest of the year.

The next semester Roman found himself in the same chemistry class as Logan. The teacher, Mr. Sanders, let them choose their lab partners and because they were friends Logan suggested that he and Roman be partners. Roman said yes and tried his best to hide his excitement. He and Patton had been planning for him to ask Logan out all through break and this was finally an opportunity to be alone with him. Roman wasn’t really sure what the lab was because he was too distracted by how Logans glasses would slip down his nose whenever he would lean over to work on whatever they were supposed to be doing. Towards the end of the period Roman finally gained the courage to ask him. He spotted Logan’s notebook as he was cleaning up and got an idea.  
“Hey Lo, I saw your notebook and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the aquarium with me on Friday.”  
“Yes, that would be sufficient since Patton, Virgil, you, and I have not seen eachother in a few weeks due to the break.”  
Roman mentally slapped himself for not being clearer, “Actually, I was thinking maybe just you and me could go.”  
Logan stopped. “Roman are you asking me on a date?”  
Roman could feel the blush rising on his face. “Um, yes? I mean not if you don’t want me to.”  
“Why wouldn’t I want you to, I was just trying to clarify for myself.”  
“So, is that a yes?”  
“Yes Roman I would love to go on a date with you. What do you think of 6 O’clock.”  
“Um, uh, yeah 6 is good.”  
“Ok well then I guess I will see you at 6 on Friday.”  
“Y-Yeah.” Roman couldn’t believe it. He’d asked out Logan Page and he said yes. Roman was sure he was about to lose this friendship forever. Roman practically ran to Patton’s locker to tell him the news.  
At lunch that day Logan and Roman exchanged many glances and Roman could tell that even if Logan didn’t express it he was excited about Friday.

 

Once Roman got out of school that Friday he couldn’t stay still in the bus ride home. His moms had already told him it was going to be fine but Roman still wanted everything to be perfect. He spent about 20 minutes trying to pick out an outfit when he decided on a red button up that had white polka dots on it and a pair of black jeans. Him and Logan had decided to eat together at a small cafe that they were regulars at. When they walked in without Patton and Virgil the owner, Remy, just said “I’ve shipped it from the start” which made both of their faces redden. Roman made note of how adorable Logan looked when he was blushing. 

When they were done eating Roman insisted on paying the bill, but Logan complied saying that he’d just pay for their next date. That sent Roman into coughing fit and his blush only got worse as Logan grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cafe. Once they were out Roman noticed that Logan did not let go of his hand but he wasn’t complaining, only blushing a bit harder. The aquarium was only a short walk and soon enough they were there. Logan let go of Roman’s hand to let him pay for their admission and Roman missed the contact. It wasn’t gone that long however because once they got in Logan grabbed Roman’s hand again to look at all of the colorful fish. Logan knew about each one, Roman would point one out and Logan could recite an entire wikipedia article about it. Roman didn’t know anything about fish but he didn’t need to as long as Logan was there. At some point Roman had stopped looking at the fish and started staring at Logan. He practically beamed when he was talking about something he was passionate about. Roman couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

After about 10 minutes of this Logan finally noticed. “What? Is there something on my face.”  
“No, you’re just so beautiful, when you talk about fish. Honestly, you’re so beautiful all of the time.”  
“Oh” Logan squeaked out.  
“You know I’ve had the biggest crush on you since Patton and Virgil introduced us.”   
“I, um, I”  
“You just have this sense about you, I wanted to know more, and once I did I was gone. Do you remember that rap battle we had last semester?”  
“Um, Y-yes”  
“That was the dropping point for me, I knew that I had to ask you out because I was absolutely infatuated.”  
“I’ve liked you too.” Logan finally blurted out. “I’ve been talking Virgil’s ear off about you, that’s probably honestly why he hates you now, but you’re just so cool and pretty and I told myself I’d never date in high school because it would get in the way of my studies but you’re just so damn attractive that not dating you was getting in the way of my studies because I was distracted all the time in class and then when you asked me out I tried to hide my excitement by saying the others should come but really I just didn’t believe that you could like me and it took you confirming my hopes to allow myself to say yes and I’m just so far gone on you Roman Prince and I hate you and I love you at the same time and it’s just—”

“Hey, hey, hey, breathe. You’re here with me now, I do like you and somehow you like me and tell me if I’m going too far with this but, can I kiss you?”  
Logan nodds his head slowly and then Roman is leaning in, and suddenly they’re kissing under the blue lights of the aquarium and all of their thoughts just drift. Roman pulls away chuckling slightly. “Did you just say you loved me?”  
Logan was curling in on himself. “Maybe” he mumbled.  
“Well that’s really good to know because I love you too and I’m really glad that you said it first so that now I can proclaim my love for you Logan Page. So do you want to finish this date.”

Logan picked up the rhythm of before fairly quickly and Roman actually took his eyes off of Logan for a few minutes so that he could look at the fish, afterall he should probably engage in Logan’s interests. At the end of the night Roman walked Logan home and when they were on his doorstep it was Logan who asked to kiss Roman. Logan pulled away just slightly and whispered “Goodnight, my Prince.” and then retreated into his house. Roman just stood there in shock for a good minute before he walked himself home with a skip in his step. He called Patton and told him every detail the minute he got home and he was so ecstatic that he almost didn’t register the sarcastic “finally” in the background of the call that sounded suspiciously like the emo nightmare that had told Roman he was going to stay home that night. Roman would have to worry about that on Monday, Logan Page went on a date with him!


End file.
